Kawanakajima (Level 4)
A shadow of Demons looms over Kenshin Uesugi as he heads for Kawanakajima to fight Shingen Takeda, just as Inugami and Aoi enter Shinano. __TOC__ Level Introduction The Takeda Clan of Kai Province and the Uesugi Clan of Echigo Province clash in four intense battles over control of the northern Shinano region. However, the brutal battles lead to nothing but mountains of corpses and a stalemate between the two clans. Despite the terrible losses, Shingen Takeda remains intent on claiming northern Shinano and leads his army into battle for a fifth time. Kenshin Uesugi, seeing a chance to settle things, also marches for Kawanakajima… Walkthrough First task: Aid Kenshin and wipe out the Demons. Defeat the circle of demons surrounding Kenshin's infantry, then use the troops to destroy the nearby blood crystal (marked by the crossed swords on the mini-map). Second task: Proceed with Kenshin into Kawanakajima Lead the infantry onward, towards a new spawn of demons. After proceeding slightly further you will start the third task. After destroying the giant blood crystal proceed onwards to another smaller blood crystal and destroy it (ignore the group of demons on the nearby bridge while doing this). Before reaching the bridge, there is an another small blood crystal to the south which can be destroyed if you want to obtain a higher clear score. Once you reach the bridge there will be a small cutscene and this task will be complete. Third task: Smash the Blood Crystal and open the road! Running ahead of your troops, but with the lead function still active, destroy the bulk of the Demon forces surrounding the blood crystal. Then with a combination of your troops and fire pillars, destroy the crystal. Fourth task: Wipe out the Demons and aid Shingen! On the other side of the bridge, Shingen's army will be fighting a swarm of Demons. Run over and destroy the Demons. Fifth task: Defeat the huge Demon and cleanse Kawanakajima! A Giant Demon will appear on the map. All you need to do is defeat it, but if you're aiming for a higher clear score, you'll want to destroy the two small blood crystals in the vicinity first. Destroying all 5 blood crystals in the level will reward you with the Western weapon. Plot On his way to battle in Kawanakajima, Kenshin Uesugi and his men are ambushed by demons. Sensing the presence of Demons, Aoi and Inugami head towards Kenshin’s location. After Inugami destroys the Demon swarm surrounding Kenshin’s army, and after the nearby blood crystal is destroyed with the aid of the troops, Kenshin thanks Aoi and Inugami for their help. Aoi states that it is merely her duty and requires no thanks. She agrees to accompany Kenshin for the purpose of defeating the nearby Demons, but shows no interest in his conquest against Shingen Takeda. Marching forward, they discover a massive blood crystal, bigger than any seen so far. After eventually destroying the crystal, the group observe Shingen Takeda and his army fighting demons on the other side of the river beyond them. Shingen remarks at how the Gods have decided that Kenshin shall live another day, and orders his men to focus their bloodlust at the Demons instead of the fight with Kenshin. Kenshin in turn orders his men to support Shingen, forming a temporary alliance between the bitter enemies. Joining forces, the Takeda and Uesugi armies fight the surrounding demons while Inugami dispatches the Giant Demon acting as the source of the regions evil aura. After it is defeated, the Demon’s once again disperse. At an Oda camp, Nobunaga Oda learns of the ceasefire between the Takeda and Uesugi armies and decides that, with both armies at exhaustion after fighting the demons, now would be the ideal time to capture Mino Province. True History The Battles of Kawanakajima were fought between Takeda Shingen of Kai Province and Uesugi Kenshin of Echigo Province in the plain of Kawanakajima, "the island between the rivers", in the north of Shinano Province. The battles commenced after Shingen conquered Shinano Province, expelling Nagatoki Ogasawara and Yoshikiyo Murakami, who subsequently turned to Kenshin for help. The first four battles were the Battle of Fuse (1553), the Battle of Saigawa (1555), the Battle of Uenohara (1557) and the Battle of Hachimanbara (1561). During the fourth battle, a great percentage of each force were lost. It is considered the battle with the highest number of casualties for the time period in Japan. In September 1564, Shingen and Kenshin met for the fifth time on the plain of Kawanakajima. This is the setting for level 4. Their forces skirmished for 60 days, and then both withdrew due to a stalemate. The date given in-game is therefore inaccurate by two years. Category:Levels